threriversfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone Together
Alone Together is the fifth episode of Three Rivers of Season One. Summary When Detective Phillip Lombardi, Rena's (Andy's wife) partner needs a new heart due to an aortic aneurysm, Andy ends up risking everything by trying a new procedure to save him. An old patient returns to Three Rivers with a secret about Dr. Jordan. Synopsis Two police detectives enter an apartment with a warrant and find Micheal Arellano holding his daughter in a threatening manner. The detectives are able to talk him down and then the male detective, Phillip Lombardi, grabs his chest and collapses. The female detective, Rena Yablonski calls for a paramedic and informs them they will be going to Three Rivers. In West Virginia, A woman is pounding on the door of a house, looking for her husband. Another woman answers the door and the wife notes she knows her husband is here as his car is out front. We see the man climbing out the window in the back of the house and runs towards his car. He ends up walking out in the street without looking and is hit by a truck. Andy and Ryan are in the hallway when Kuol comes running up to him. He explains that he has discovered this great new game, "Rock Band" and he wants the key to Andy's room, because he has a forty-two inch flat screen in there. Andy tells him that it would be inappropriate for Kuol to be in his room alone. Kuol pleads with Andy, but Andy stays firm. Kuol looks at Ryan asking about a heart and Ryan tells him that there is nothing yet. Kuol leaves and as Andy walks away, he realizes that Kuol lifting his keys. Mr. Boyle is a patient at Three Rivers has liver issues. It is noted that he has been treated at this hospital for years and knows Dr. Foster, Miranda's father. His condition has taken a turn for the worst and he has only days to live. He is an angry man and takes out his anger on the staff regularly. Phillip and Rena enter the ER and Dr. Reed begins treating him. Andy comes down and begins assisting. Dr. Reed asks Rena to leave, but Andy states that this is wife and she stays. They are able to stabilize Phillip and order tests. Rena excuses herself to call Phillip's finance, Rebecca. Andy and a cardiologist disagree on treatment and Andy takes over. In West Virginia, Sally, the wife, is informed that her husband, Jackson is brain dead and they as about his organs. She agrees to donate them, although due to the accident, most of the organs are damaged, but his liver is fine. She goes to his bedside and says a final goodbye. Ryan is informed that there is a liver for Mr. Boyle and Miranda is assigned to go and get it. While David is assigned to prepare Mr. Boyle for surgery. David heads into his room and they exchange derogatory remakes. David discovers that Mr. Boyle is gay and he lost his lover several years ago. He was unable to be at his side as the family pushed him out, including his lover's death. Andy was correct about Phillip's issues and explains that he has an aortic aneurysm and he needs surgery. The problem is that he was given an anti coagulant to prepare for a catheter, which he now does not need. Andy explains that the longer they wait, the more time it gives the anti coagulant time to get out of his system. But the aortic aneurysm could burst at any minute and he would die. Andy states that there is a new procedure that he would like to try and Rebecca gives her consent. In West Virginia, Ryan and Miranda find that the hospital has no landing pad, so they end up landing on a high school football field. They are surprised to find that there is no one there to meet them. They begin heading towards the hospital only to find that the field is gated and the gate is locked. Ryan suggests that they climb the fence and Miranda states no way. The sprinklers turn, which changes Miranda's mind and they quickly get over the fence. Once at the hospital, they are informed that they was a mixed up, the liver was offered to another patient at this hospital. Ryan gets on the phone with UNOS and Miranda calles Dr. Jordan. Back at Three Rivers, Phillip's quick fix is no longer holding and he is bleed out. Andy rushes him back into the OR to suture the artery. Dr. Jordan tells Mr. Boyle to hang on, they are working on the liver issue. They discuss Dr. Foster and that he died and he has lost so much in his life. Back in West Virginia, the team is still waiting on word from UNOS as to who has the right to the liver only Miranda finds out that the attending surgeon, Dr. Yorn, there is refusing to wait. He is getting ready to procure the organ and Miranda heads to the OR and pushes him away from entering the room. Security arrives and grabs Miranda and she indivertibly hits the other doctor in the nose. Security escorts her from the OR. Later, UNOS has determined that the patient at Three Rivers is in more immediate need and orders that the West Virginia hospital turn it over. Dr. Yorn tells her that she broke his nose and he expects her to cover his medical expenses. Dr. Jordan and her team are prepping Mr. Boyle for surgery. As they are waiting for Miranda to arrive with the live, Mr. Boyles starts rambling about Dr. Jordan and Dr, Foster. He implies that Dr. Jordan and Dr. Foster had a romantic relationship. Dr. Jordan keeps stating that he is sedated and the other members of the team repeat that fact. Miranda comes in with the Liver and Mr. Boyles states mumbling about Dr. Foster and Miranda is told that he is sedated as the anesthesiologist puts him under completely. Andy comes out and explains to Rebecca and Rena that they had to open Phillip's chest, but he will be find. Rena shares with Rebecca how proud and in love she is with Andy, but feels that this is not enough to save their marriage. Later that night, Andy and Rena are outside of the hospital talking about their marriage. She tells him that unless they make significant changes in their lives, their marriage is over. She notes that they both spend too much time at work and not enough time at home with each other. Andy is convinced that this is about her wanting children and she states that is part of it. She believes that they would end up ignoring any children that they have and she would be parenting them alone. She tells Andy that she is extremely proud of him, referring to him as a "Rock star". Mr. Boyle waked up from his surgery and sees white orchids and David. He is very moved by David's gesture and explains that he misjudged him. Andy is in bed sleeping, when he is abruptly awakened by Kuol playing "Rock Band". Andy tells him to leave until Kuol states that he doesn't play in the hospital because he doesn't want to be alone. Andy tells Kuol that he believes his marriage is over. Andy takes the guitar and starts playing; Kuol joins in with the drums. Category:Episodes